


【港澳港】粉红色

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 黄冠亨的脸是粉红色，他手里留有黄旭熙体温的绳子是粉红色，他呼吸中渗透出的超越生理本能的爱意是粉红色。





	【港澳港】粉红色

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM无差意识流  
> 不懂艺术 都是我瞎扯的

黄旭熙到达时房间里并没有人，窗帘拉着，大概是为了不被打扰。  
这里应该是被额外整理过，地上铺着厚重的绒毛地毯，并额外放了软垫。地毯前的展示架上放着指示：脱掉衣服，戴着眼罩跪好。香槟色的卡纸上用金色墨水写着花体字，他的小王子连命令都是温柔的。黄旭熙遵照指示把衣服脱下来，并且乖乖叠好收进留给他的柜子。然后他带上眼罩，在软垫上挺直腰背跪坐着，在黑暗中安静地等待。  
视觉失效的时候他习惯冥想，倒也不是为了什么心灵平和，只是黄冠亨有可能会在哪里看着他——当然更有可能对他的存在完全无视——他自觉要好好表现。他当然知道自己没有资格主动要求对方的注意，他的关注是奢侈品。  
这个房间大多数时候都是用来装黄冠亨的收藏品的，黄旭熙也许也算他所属物清单中的一个。平时黄冠亨喜欢在这里对着他的收藏喝茶看书。黄旭熙就会安静地陪着他，虽然大部分时间他都是跪在地上的。偶尔他也可以把脑袋枕在黄冠亨腿上，对方就会放下手里的书，摸摸他的头发再喂他一小块茶点。  
训练宠物最重要的是适时提供奖励。  
黄旭熙无法判断时间，但是这时候他忽然注意到黄冠亨也在场，对方轻微的鼻息就拂在他脸上。他不知道自己跪了多久，黄冠亨又看了他多久，但是意识到黄冠亨的存在让他兴奋到身体紧绷。  
“放松。”黄冠亨的声音就在他脸前，从声音来源的高度判断他大概是蹲着或者坐着。不过以黄冠亨的家教，他大概是坐着的。  
“在想什么？” 黄冠亨问。黄旭熙不知道的是黄冠亨已经学着他的姿势跪坐在地毯上打量他一阵子了，他明显注意到黄旭熙刚才心不在焉。黄冠亨穿的是长度刚刚到达膝盖的短裤，地毯本身也不算非常柔软舒适。起身的时候他膝盖上留了两个浅浅的红印子，但是他不太在意，只是心想幸好给黄旭熙准备了软垫。  
“在想你。”黄旭熙说。  
黄冠亨没有接话，却直接捏着黄旭熙的下颚迫使他抬头。其实不需要很用力，因为黄旭熙会顺着他的动作乖乖照做，而且他也不想在黄旭熙身上留下额外的痕迹。隔着眼罩黄旭熙只能判断那大概是黄冠亨的脸的方向，但他的脑海里还是无端端出现对方无起伏的神色。  
“对不起。主人。”不需要语言指示黄旭熙已经明白自己犯了错。他挺直了腰背，神色却忐忑。幸好黄冠亨的手指只是在他下巴上摩擦一下就撤掉了。  
黄冠亨起身去拿他准备好的东西。很快黄旭熙试到绳子在他皮肤上摩擦再收紧，这一次绳子的材质有点粗糙。黄旭熙背着手任由黄冠亨把他缠起来，想象黄冠亨细腻的指尖也被绳子摩擦到泛红时他心疼地叹一口气。  
黄冠亨的手指灵巧地给绳子打结，时不时还会揉搓黄旭熙因为长久保持同一个姿势而僵硬的肌肉。他每次扣的绳结都不一样，复杂多变却总是对称又很整齐。这一次也是：围绕脖颈的绳圈向左右延伸出去，绕过腋下再转回来勾勒肩侧三角肌的形状；身体正面中线从胸口到小腹有四个相扣的环，每一个都额外被水平拉开，绳子延伸出去固定在他后背紧贴脊椎的那一根上。黄冠亨连他骨骼的位置都计算准确，小心避开棘突以防他被打结的部分硌到。他的双手被反剪着固定在背后。除此之外黄旭熙连一丝多余的纤维都试不到，只有每次胸腔跟随呼吸起伏时绳结在固定的位置收紧的感觉。一切都按照黄冠亨的意志进行。  
黄冠亨做得很小心，其实他每次都像包装礼物一样精细。他时常称赞黄旭熙精致的体格堪比古希腊的大理石像，只是更加柔软温暖，所以他必须小心对待。黄冠亨做了最后的调整就退开去欣赏。  
黄旭熙想他确实是黄冠亨艺术品清单上的一个，但他只是一个媒介而已，黄冠亨想表达的东西超脱于他的物理存在之上。上次黄冠亨给他讲的是什么来着？一个叫做笛卡尔的人企图用分离灵魂与物质的二元论拯救神性或者人性的意义。黄旭熙仍然搞不清楚，但是他明白自己的肉体与精神确实永远形成奇妙的反差。  
黄冠亨喜欢艺术与哲学，他说他在黄旭熙身上能看到二者交汇。黄旭熙听不懂——当然他也明白自己只需要做一个会呼吸的雕像就好——但是他为自己具有存在价值感到愉悦。  
黄旭熙被捆绑的身体被束缚成微妙的形状，但是他的意识反而无比活跃。被短暂摘掉眼罩的时候光线刺得他视线模糊，失焦的白色视野里有奇妙的几何形状飘起来。  
他想起上次陪着黄冠亨去博物馆。他很享受黄冠亨带他出去，并肩行走时他可以拉着他的手，或者在黄冠亨驻足时站在他背后，小声交谈时他的呼吸就会落在黄冠亨的耳尖上。  
黄冠亨那次是专程去看一幅画的，即使在黄旭熙眼里那不过是乳白色的背景上涂出一个白色的方块。黄旭熙问他这是什么，黄冠亨任由他把手环在自己肩上，解释说这是无限虚空中即将漂浮起飞的人的情感。黄旭熙当时只抱怨说他根本看不明白——调教时间以外他可以肆无忌惮——现在他忽然就感受到自己的意识在什么未知的精神领域浮动。  
他的视线终于回归清晰，黄冠亨捧着他的脸不让他低头。黄冠亨很满意地笑着说你今天额外精致，黄旭熙尝试着扭了扭腰说今天和以前都不一样。这句话黄旭熙已经听过很多次，黄冠亨却还是要时不时提起，他说：“艺术是形式与概念的革新。”  
其实从胸前折返的绳子夹着黄旭熙的乳头，他感受到每一次呼吸后都有微弱的痛感和快感在后脑堆积起来。但是黄旭熙不敢说出来。他们坦诚相见，却从来没有什么超越普通肢体接触的动作。黄冠亨看他的眼神里丝毫没有情欲，他看他的眼神永远都像是在观赏艺术品。不是同类，甚至不是有生命的其他存在，就只是艺术品。  
黄旭熙对这一点没有明确的表示过不满，但是今天他隐约觉得自己对他们交流时缺少的某些东西格外敏感——不仅是心情，身体也是。黄旭熙为了避开折磨他胸口的绳子小心地调整自己的位置，然而黄冠亨布下的网络牵一发而动全身。他试到小腹那里的绳圈兜着他的阴茎向上收紧时直接倒吸一口冷气。黄冠亨当然注意到了，但是他却没有动作，只是抱着胳膊挑着眉毛看他。黄旭熙从他的姿态里居然读出一点期待。  
这也是调教内容的一环吗，是对他早些时候鲁莽发言的惩罚还是忍耐力的挑战？黄旭熙头皮发麻，呼吸急促地想要分散注意力，可是事情只是越来越糟。他觉得自己的生理欲望有抬头的迹象。他第一次感受到理智失控，只能迫切又无措地想要克制自己的反应；可是羞耻心却将欲望成倍放大。黄旭熙终于在自我折磨的恶性循环中败下阵来，他闭着眼垂头向黄冠亨道歉——至少他还记得黄冠亨尚未允许他看自己。如果他这时候睁开眼睛，就会看到自己硬挺的欲望透过绳圈骄傲地抬起头，前段甚至已经有一点晶莹的前液溢出来。  
“没关系的，我原谅你。”黄冠亨听起来竟然是欢喜的。他直接利索地给黄旭熙解绑，手指沿着绳子压出的浅浅的红痕一路爬到黄旭熙的后背。黄冠亨拥抱他，也不在意黄旭熙挺翘的性器就戳在自己小腹上。他的鼻息落在黄旭熙颈窝，有一点痒。  
然后黄冠亨伸出手盖在黄旭熙的眼睛上，黄旭熙配合地闭眼时睫毛扫过黄冠亨的手心，黄冠亨轻笑一声，又在他额头上亲一下。这大概是他们所有接触中最亲昵的一次了，是奖励或是安慰都好，黄旭熙想。他惊讶于自己开始渴望更多肢体接触。  
黄旭熙的愿望成真了，黄冠亨柔软的嘴唇离开他的额头之后就向下移动落在他唇角。第一次，黄冠亨亲吻了他。黄旭熙不懂得回应，出于惊喜他微微张开了嘴，黄冠亨就伸出舌尖在他下唇舔一下。  
黄旭熙再睁眼时觉得黄冠亨看他的眼神完全不一样了。他终于能读懂对方眼睛里微小多变的情感，之前高高在上的距离感全都散掉了。更加奇妙的是黄旭熙忽然觉得自己也再不是黄冠亨的宠物或者石膏像。他想起圣经故事里偷吃了禁果的亚当与夏娃，为什么拥有爱与欲望会是人类的原罪呢？但是黄冠亨的力量比起神之创造更加伟大，一瞬间黄旭熙只觉得自己是幸福的，于是他伸手去抚摸黄冠亨的脸颊。  
黄冠亨的脸是粉红色，他手里留有黄旭熙体温的绳子是粉红色，他呼吸中渗透出的超越生理本能的爱意是粉红色。

**Author's Note:**

> 文里描述的那幅画叫白上白(Suprematist Composition: White on White) 参考维基百科上 总之是很Neo  
> 职业BDSM是不允许有体液交换的 更别提性行为 所以年轻人不要总想着开车🌚


End file.
